


Karlsland Pair

by Hiei_Curry



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry
Summary: Set the night after episode six.
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Erica Hartmann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Karlsland Pair

**Author's Note:**

> A Short chapter after the last episode.

Barkhorn lay down on her bed facing the wall with her arm over her eyes, she and the others had just brought Erica back from her three days behind the lines, she and Erica had both been checked out by the medics and had been told to take two day's rest.

'I'm glad she didn't hear all that embarrassing stuff.' Barkhorn thought.

Just as she was drifting off, she heard her rooms door open _'Must be Hartman.'_ Barkhorn thought as she felt sleep coming, she heard the blonde walking but paid it no heed, till she felt someone sit on her bed behind her.

"Huh?"

"It's me." Erica said tiredly.

"What are you…?"

"Thank you." Erica whispered, "Thank you for coming for me Trude."

"Anytime." Barkhorn smiled.

"Hows your hands?" Hartman asked.

"Oh there fine, I had my shields up to soften the blow."

"I was meaning the punching the sauna."

"Oh, you heard about that?"

"Yeah, everyone said you seemed really worried."

Barkhorn remained silent at the time she wasn't thinking about it. But now she was rather regretting the mess she made.

"It's ok, you don't need to say anything." Erica sighed as she laid down next to Barkhorn "I heard what you said."

"You said you didn't." Barkhorn said turning over and ended up face to face with Erica.

"I said that to keep you from getting more embarrassed then you were."

"Thanks…" Barkhorn started only for Erica to hug her tight, burying her face in Barkhorns chest and making the brunette blush.

"Sorry I made you think I didn't make it." Came Erica's voice.

Barkhorn let out a breath before hugging her wingmate back "Its ok, I know why." Barkhorn said brushing Erica's hair.

"I promise we'll save Berlin together." Erica added.

"I'd like that."

"Trude?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this for tonight, we have tomorrow off so no one will see us."

"Ok, but only for tonight, its improper for a Karlsland soldier."

Erica shifted slightly "Nice abbs by the way."

"Don't push it, I could always change my mind."

"Ok, night Trude."

"Night, Erica."

 _'One day i'll say it'._ the pair thought to themselves.


End file.
